


The Tyger and the Beast

by Silver Blue (TiaSilverStone)



Series: SilverStone Empire [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), SilverStone Empire - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, First Love, Goddesses, Gods, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, No Porn, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Sisterly Love, True Love, Weddings, adopted family, no sex in detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: Tia and her version of Beauty and the Beast, with twists of course.
Relationships: Adam/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SilverStone Empire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731301
Kudos: 1
Collections: SilverStone





	The Tyger and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Beauty and the Beast storyline. I own original characters, universe, and fiction.

It was a beautiful spring day and Tia decided to go into town for supplies, as they were running low. She didn’t like going into town for two reasons, and they were very good reasons not to go. One, the villagers were not kind to her or her father at all. Thought that they were odd, weird or even cursed since they ‘didn’t fit it’. And second, was the wretched man by the name of Gaston. He was always trying every which thing to woo her into being his perfect little wife, but Tia would have none of it. He asked umpteenth times and she refused umpteenth times. She would always say no, until she found the right man and said man had yet to appear before her.

Though there were a few reasons she did like going into town. One was because there was a quaint little bookstore there that she absolutely adored. She loved to read. She couldn’t get enough of it. And she really loved to re-read her favorite stories. There other only happened around every so often, which was about every other week. Gustav, Gaston’s cousin from Paris would come in for a while and hang around. Now don’t get me wrong, Gustav is nothing like Gaston. Mostly. Gustav and Gaston were very similar in looks and body, but instead of having Gaston’s blue eyes, Gustav had green eyes. Gaston had black hair and Gustav had brown. Gaston was a jerk and a bastard. Gustav was kind and the prefect gentleman. But that was after he met Tia.

Before he met Tia, Gustav was the spitting image of Gaston, body and personality. Then he met Tia. No he didn’t fall in love with her, but he found a true friend in her. A true, close, and best friend in her. She changed him for the better of the course of but a few weeks of hanging out together. Gaston tried to use Gustav into getting Tia to marry him (Gaston), but Gustav would have none of it and he refused to be part of Gaston’s plans. Tia was his (Gustav) best and closest friend, he wouldn’t force her to do stuff that she didn’t want to. And let me tell you, Gaston was green with envy at how well Gustav and Tia got along.

Anywho, today would be one of the days that Gustav was in town and Tia wanted to say hello, plus she need supplies and wanted to get a new book or two for her to read. Once in town, it wasn’t hard to locate Gustav, as he was very tall and loved to wear a blue and green shirt. He was by the fountain, telling many children and their mothers the tall tales of his adventures in Paris and all over France. Gustav saw Tia approaching and ended the story as quickly as possible. He wouldn’t keep his friend waiting. With the story done, he got up and ran over to her, slowing as her neared.

“Hello, my beauty. To what do I owe the pleasure of such lovely company on this fine day?” Greeted Gustav with a deep bow, a kiss on the lady’s hand and a smile so wide it could blow away someone.

“Hello, Gustav. I would find it very enjoyable if I could have a dashing gentleman, such as yourself, escort me around town today, as I must get quite the number of supplies and it will be far too heavy for me to carry home on my own.” Tia replied.

There was a moment of silence and then loud laughter that followed.

“My word Tia! You have gotten much better at on the spot acting.”

“I learned from the best. But I would like your help, if you are not busy.”

“For you, my friend, anything.”

“That sounds like a confession there, Gustavo. Are you in love with me?”

“Maybe I am? Maybe I am not? What kind of love are we talking about? There are many kinds you know.”

“Yes, I suppose there are. Are you in love with me as a man craves for a woman or are you in love with me as a friend who would give their live for another friend because they are so close that they are practically family?”

“Hmmmm.... I am in love with you as a friend who would give their live for a friend because they are so close that they are practically family. So the latter one, I guess.” Gustav said with a smile. “Now, if I may so have the honor of your arm tucked in my elbow, I will take you where you need to go madam.”

“The pleasure is all my, monsieur. And that is good to know, how you love me that is.” Giggle Tia as she threaded her arm through Gustav’s.

And so, they went about their day together going all over town to Tia’s house then back to town over and over again, since there was a lot of stuff she needed to get. Gustav was surprised at how much stuff his lady friend needed. He was glad he was there to help things go faster, not to mention carrying the heavy stuff for the girl. To him, Tia was like the little sister he never had, and he never had a sister by blood. He did have 9 younger brothers by blood though, and he was the oldest of them all at 25 years of age. He had always wanted a sister to spoil rotten and dote upon, and when he met Tia, he gained one. Though he had yet to tell her that, _but why not tell her today?_ He mused over the idea a bit, and before he changed his mind, he told himself to tell her by the end of the day.

Some quick info on Gustav’s siblings. He was the oldest at 25, but he had a twin brother, Joseph, who was also 25, just younger that Gustav by 10 minutes. The next brother was 24, his name was Mark. The fourth, fifth and sixth were 23, James, Luke and Eugene respectively. The seventh was 22, Gabriel. The eighth and ninth were 21, Noah and Daniel respectively. The tenth and youngest was 20, Ian, who was one year older than Tia.

Now Tia was not an only child, she had a younger sister by four years that she absolutely loved to pieces, even though at times they were at each other’s necks, as all siblings do at times, which they were at each other’s necks more times that not (which is worry-some). But she had always wanted an older sibling, be it sister or brother, preferably brother. And when Gustav came along and they hung out more often every time, she grew to see him as her older brother. She loved it when he spoiled her or doted on her like a brother would their younger sister. She laughed when they played together or he suddenly picked her up and placed her on his broad shoulders. It was good times and memories for her. Even her parents loved him and thought of him as their son. He was that close to her family.

With all the needed shopping done, they both decided to finally head to the bookstore. They both loved books. Actually Tia was the one who got Gustav into books. When he met her, he couldn’t read or write, but Tia helped him learn and she got him hooked on books. He couldn’t live without books now, just like Tia. They each found a good book or two for themselves and so thus they decided to call it a day. Gustav escorted Tia back to her home and they hung out underneath her favorite river birch tree for the rest of the afternoon reading their new adventures that awaited them in the stories.

At some point in time during mid-afternoon, Gustav cleared his throat. Tia looked up.

“Yes?” She asked.

“There is something important that I need to tell you. And before you ask, no it is not a love confession. But it is a confession of another type.” Replied Gustav.

“Go on.” She said, curious now.

“First of all, I want to thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For helping me change. As you know, I was a lot like Gaston before I met you. He influenced me a lot growing up over the years. I didn’t see how bad I was until I met you. My parents are actually happy that I changed too. They said I was like how I am now when I was a little boy before I met my cousin Gaston. They are overjoyed to have their little boy back. They were rather sad to see how much Gaston influenced me. Because of him, I not only treated my friends and strangers badly, but also my family. I am just glad that my brothers didn’t learn from me as they grew. So, from the bottom of my heart and from my family as well, thank you Tia.”

She smiled. “You are most welcome my friend. Anything else?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “Secondly, I wanted to tell you that I love you. Not as a man is attracted to a woman, but as a brother to his sister. You are a sister to me as much as my brothers are my brothers to me. You are my family, even if we are not related by blood. I just want you to know, that as you are my sister, I will go to any length for you, even if I need to give my life to protect you. And my parents and brothers think of you as I do. To my parents, you are the daughter they never had and have always wanted. And to my brothers, you are their precious princess who they will spoil rotten, dote on 24/7 and obey any command, wish, whim etcetera that you might have without question. I hope that you can see me and my family as your family.”  
  
Tia stared at him for a second, then bursted out laughing.

Confused, Gustav asked “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“No. No. You said nothing wrong.” Tia said between giggles. “I thought what you wanted to tell me was more serious than that. So it is not your fault.”

Finally calling down, she continued, “You do not have to worry. I have thought of you as my family for many years now. And I must say, I love having 10 big brothers.”

“Haha! Of course you would. You have your big brothers wrapped around your finger. We live to serve our little princess’s every need and want, don’t you know?” Laughed Gustav.

Tia joined in, “Oh, I know alright. Otherwise I wouldn’t have dragged you all over town today, helping me.”

“Nonsense. I would have helped you regardless. A woman shouldn’t have to carry anything heavy but a child or two. Which reminds me, how goes the husband hunt?”  
  
She sighed. “Same old, same old. No luck I’m afraid.”

“Should have known. Someone like Gaston is not worthy of you. Any man like Gaston will never earn your heart.”

“You can say that again. Who does that Gaston think he is? A prince? A king? A god?!” She stopped and looked at Gustav’s. “No offense.”

He waved it off. “None taken. And I agree with you. Heck, I would even say that to my old self!! Well, the right man will eventually turn up. Just be patient.”

“I am. Don’t you worry your big head off.

“Big head? HA! Good one! That works for me, as my head is rather large.”  
  
“Large? You head is not large. IT’S HUGE!!!”

“Hahahaha! Things are never boring with you around Tia.”

“Call me ‘Sissy’ or ‘Sis’, since I am you sister.”

Gustav’s mulled it over before agreeing. “Sounds only right that I call you that. But on one condition.”

“What condition?”

“You have to call me ‘Gus’, the nickname I allow only my immediate family to use.”

“Alright _Gus_ , you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Good. Also, there is a nickname that only my younger brothers use. Since my name is a bit hard for children to pronounce, my parents thought of the nickname Gus. They called me that of course, but also by another nickname, to which they still use to this day.”  
  
“Really? Why? And what is that nickname?!”  
  
“Why? They like it and so do I. And the name is ‘Gugu’ for you Sissy.”

“Gugu? Gugu?! That is priceless!!” Tia said, bursting with laughter.

“Yes. The older ones don’t use it much, but the younger find it funny, so they say it often. I myself find it funny, but endearing.”

“Yes, it is very endearing. Oh man! I can hear your nieces and nephews calling you ‘Uncle Gugu’. Not to mention your grandchildren, ‘Grandpa Gugu’! Hahaha!”

“Grandpa Gugu? I like that! Good one.”

“Thanks.” Looking to the sky, Tia continued. “It’s getting a bit late. Best you head back now. Don’t want to miss supper, no?”  
  
He looked up. “You’re right. I don’t want to miss supper. My mama is cooking my favorite meal tonight.”

“What is your favorite meal?”  
  
“Her spaghetti and meatballs with a hidden spice ingredient.” He smiled. “It is so spicy, it makes you turn red. My family loves it!”

“I’ll pass on that if she makes it when I come over next time. I can’t handle spice very well. I’m more of a sweet tooth.”

“Makes sense. I’ll let her know. She’ll probably cook up our favorite sweet dinner them. And before you ask, it is her sweet-style spaghetti and meatballs.”

“You people sure do love your spaghetti and meatballs, huh?”  
  
“You have noooo idea sister.”

“I should have an idea BECAUSE I AM your sister.”  
  
“Got me there. Well, time for me to go. Dinner should be done here pretty soon.” He said getting up.

“Yes. And I need to go help with dinner.” Tia said as she took Gustav’s hand in his offer to help her up.

“Then I will see you later, dear little sister of mine.” Gustav said as he kissed Tia on the head.

“And I will see you later, big brother Gugu.” She replied jumping up for a hug.

Complying with the hug, he picked her up and spun her around in a great big brotherly bear hug.

“Haha. See you later.” He said as he put her down and walked off into the late afternoon sun.

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” She shouted.

He turned around and waved. She waved back, then went into the house.


End file.
